Kidnapped
by NYCRhythm0617
Summary: Little 8 year old Ellen Stabler dissappears from school...who did it and why? OE pairing. FINALLY finished!
1. Chapter1

Kidnapped: Chapter1 

Olivia Benson-Stabler groaned as her alarm went off. She sat up and shut it off. How did 6:30 come so fast? She looked over to her husband Elliot who was still sleeping. He had another half hour left so she decided to let him sleep. She sleepily climbed out of bed. She did this every morning so she could be ready by the time she had to get her daughter Ellen (Ellie) up and ready for school.

Walking into the bathroom, she jumped under the warm water of the shower where she immediately woke up. Turning off the water, she wrapped a towel around her and walked into the bedroom, where Elliot was still sleeping. She quietly got dressed and went to go put on a pot of coffee. She looked at the clock and saw she still had 10 mins before she woke up Ellie. Every morning Olivia would take her to school and Elliot would always pick her up. She worked it out with Cragen that somebody would always pick her up after school and bring her into the station. If it couldn't be Elliot or herself, Munch or Fin would do it. Sometimes even Cragen himself would pick her up. Olivia and Elliot felt safer that way. Anyway, Cragen, Fin and Munch were here Godfathers and they loved her to death. They would do anything for her. Elliot and Olivia couldn't decide who to make her Godfather so they said the hell with it decided on all 3. The Godmother was easy: Casey.

She smiled as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and 2 lips on her neck. Smiling she said "hmmmm…wonder who this can be? Well he's a good kisser, so maybe its Fin. Then again, I feel 2 strong arms around me, so it can only be Munch." She turned around and burst out laughing when she saw the look on Elliot's face. She kissed him and said "don't worry El, no matter how charming those 2 are, you know you are the only man for me." Elliot smiled and said "you better believe it." They both turned around as they heard a voice. "Good morning Mommy. Good morning Daddy." Elliot walked over to his daughter and picked her up. He kissed her on the forehead and said "morning Pumpkin." She may have looked exactly like Olivia, but she was definitely a Daddies girl. He put her down and she walked over to where Olivia had a bowl of cereal waiting for her. Elliot went into the bedroom to get changed and showered, and Olivia said, "once you are done eating Sweetie you need to get changed fast ok? We are running a little late this morning." Ellie had just taken a bite of her cereal so she just nodded.

Olivia poured 2 cups of coffee for her and Elliot and made the two of them bagels. As she sat down, Elliot sat down next to her. Ellie ran to go wash up and get dressed. As Elliot was finishing up, his cell rang. He answered it, talked for a minute, and then hung up. He kissed Olivia and said "sorry Liv. I have to go. There's been a case. Drop Ellie off and then meet me at the station right away." Ellie walked in dressed and Elliot once again picked her up. He said, "I'll see you later Pumpkin. Be good in school. I love you." He kissed her forehead and put her down. Ellie said "bye Daddy." Elliot left and Olivia said "well Miss Ellie. Lets get you to school. They walked out the door."


	2. Ch2

Kidnapped-Ch2 

Olivia dropped Ellie off at school and then drove to SVU. As soon as she walked in, she and Elliot went right to the crime scene. It appears that a little girl around 6 was found strangled and raped. Elliot hated these cases the most because it made him worry more and more about his own baby girl. It was in a warehouse, and Olivia just wanted to cry because she too was thinking of Ellie. They talked to the police and found out her name was Ali Conners. They looked at each other. The hardest part was always having to tell the parents.

THE CONNER HOUSE

Elliot knocked on the door, and a woman answered the door who looked like she had been through hell. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair was a mess but she smiled and said "yes. Can I help you?" Olivia said "Mrs. Conners I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler. If you don't mind we would like to come in and talk to you about Ali."

LATER AT THE STATION

Elliot and Olivia walked in, sad but happy too because they had a lead. They had a rape kit done and they found DNA. It belonged to a Mr. Danny Green, a janitor that worked at Ali's school. They decided to do a background check on him and then get down to the school and arrest his ass. The only problem is that the case took all afternoon and somebody had to pick up Ellie. Munch said he would do it and Fin said "I have a whole lot of stuff on our guy Mr. Green. It seems he was arrested numerous times for drunk driving, drugs, you name it. He works at the Frazier Elementary School." Elliot felt the anger go through him and he said, "lets go. Munch do us a favor. I don't need Ellie seeing us bring this guy in. When you bring her here please bring her right to the crib." He and Olivia ran out.

FRAZIER ELEMENTARY

Thank God all the kids were still in class, because as soon as those two walked in they spotted him right away. Elliot threw him against the wall and Olivia read him his rights. Elliot said, "this makes my day. Now I know you'll never hurt another innocent child again. They dragged him out."

ELLIES ELEMENTARY SCHOOL

Munch stood outside his car as he watched the kids walk out the front door. He spotted Ellie almost immediately and walked over to her smiling. She ran into his arms and she said "hi Uncle Munch! Guess what! I drew you a picture!" She held it out to him and on the paper was a pretty flower. He said "I love it. You are such a little artist. Come on Honey. Lets get you back to your Mom and Dad." Munch usually wasn't an emotional, affectionate person, but when it came to that little girl…he loved her to death. He buckled her seatbelt, got in the drivers seat and drove towards SVU.

SVU

Olivia and Elliot threw Green into a room. Elliot immediately got in his face and said "Ok you sick bastard. Why did you do it huh? Why did you strangle and rape that little girl? Answer me!" Olivia put her hand on his shoulder. Green smiled and said "because it felt good." Elliot picked him up by the collar, and threw him against the wall. Angrily he said "Yeah? Does this feel good now? Huh? You make me sick. I hope they give you the death penalty!" He walked out letting Olivia deal with it because if he didn't walk out now he was seriously going to kill the man. He decided to go check on his daughter. He really needed to see her.

IN THE CRIB

Ellie was working on her math homework with Munch when Elliot walked in. Seeing her father, her eyes lit up and he kneeled down and she ran into his arms. He picked her up and sat down on a bunk bed, Ellie in his lap. She played with his tie and he asked "how was school Baby?" She replied "it was fine. I got my spelling test back. I got a 100 and the teacher gave me some stickers too." Elliot smiled over the top of her head and said "that's good. Listen your mom and I are almost done and then we can go home ok? In the mean time I want you to stay with Uncle Munch and be good for him ok?" "Ok Daddy." He kissed the top of her head and said "that's my girl."

After they threw Green in jail, the three of them headed home. They stopped for Chinese for dinner. Ellie was so tired that she fell asleep. Elliot had to carry her into the house. He put her down on the couch and covered her with a blanket. He and Olivia sat down and talked about the case. Elliot said "I swear to God honey. All I kept thinking about was our daughter, and how I wanted to kill him." Olivia replied "I know El. But you have to keep your emotions in check. I don't need you to go to jail too you know." She looked down and he reached over and grabbed her hand. He said "Liv. Whats wrong?" She looked up with tears in her eyes. She said "he gave me a warning Elliot. He said that even if he though hes in jail, he was going to get revenge somehow. What if he goes after our daughter?" Elliot said firmly "I wont let that happen. I wont let him hurt you or Ellie. I promise you that." She got up and sat on his lap, and she put her head on his chest and silently cried. He ran his fingers through her hair.

Ok I know it's a little short and I don't know how good this chapter was but please I need reviews


	3. Ch3

Kidnapped:Chapter3 

Hi guys! First just let me say thank you for the reviews! Also sorry it took me so long to get this next chapter out. This is a really hard semester. Let me know what you think

THE NEXT MORNING-SATURDAY

Elliot and Olivia had the weekend off. He decided to let Olivia rest, so he and Ellie had breakfast and then they went to the park. Elliot was pushing her on the swing when he started thinking about Ali Conners again. He felt sick to his stomach every time he thought about it. He stopped the pushing and said "Ellie. Honey. Lets go sit and talk ok?" She hopped off the swing and she sat on her fathers lap on a bench.

He said "I want to talk to you about strangers. If somebody comes up to you, and you don't know them and they want you to go with them, you yell no! Then you run and go get a teacher or somebody you know ok? Promise me?" She looked at him and said "I promise Daddy." They hugged and then pulled away when they heard a voice. "And how is my favorite Goddaughter?" She squealed, running into his arms as she said "hi Uncle Fin!" He put her down and Elliot said "I'm glad to see you. I have a favor to ask you. Something came up and neither Olivia nor I will be able to take Ellie to school on Monday. Can you pick her up at the house? We have to leave early so you'll have to take her to SVU for a little while and then bring her to school. I already cleared it with the captain. We would really appreciate it." Ellie looked at Fin enthusiastically and he smiled. He said "Of course. How can I resist this little girl?" He picked her up and threw her in the air, catching her.

MONDAY MORNING

Fin pulled the car up to the curb by the school. He shut off the car and he and Ellie got out. He kneeled down and she said "remember don't forget you me and Uncle Munch have a date this afternoon." He said "how can we forget? You are our most important date you know." She giggled. It turned out that Olivia and Elliot would need the whole day off so Fin and Munch would pick her up from school too. They said their goodbyes, and Ellie walked up the stairs to her friends Kelsey Caldwell and Jasmine Darwin.

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER

Ellie took the pass for the bathroom. As she walked down the hall, she went up to the janitor where they said hello every day. Ellie considered him a friend. His name was Austin. Little did Ellie know that he was friends with Danny, and Danny filled Austin in on what was going on. Ellie was Austins target. He smiled and said "Ellie, I have some great candy, down in the basement. Want some?" Ellie considered it and said "well I should go back to class." Austin said "don't worry you can get some and then go right back ok?" He held out his hand and she took it. Austin wasn't a stranger. She knew him. They walked into the basement.

10 MINS LATER

Ellies teacher Miss Suzie went up to where Jasmine and Kelsey were working on their projects and said "girls, Ellie should have been back by now. I'm going to ask you two to pair up and run to the bathroom to look for her ok?" They walked into the bathroom and came back. They said "Miss Suzie, Ellie wasn't in there. The teacher got a scared look on her face. She had to call the police. First she better get the principal.

SVU

Fin and Munch walked in from a case and heard Cragen screaming in his office. They looked at each other, wondering what was going on. Cragen walked out, white as a ghost. He could hardly talk as he said "Ellie…..was….kidnapped." Munch and Fin looked at each other shocked. What were they going to tell Elliot and Olivia?


	4. Ch4

OMG I was actually able to write another chapter. Sorry that its only one. I do apologize about the lack of updates but I'm trying to get my papers done with so I can get them out of the way.

Kidnapped: Chapter 4 

Elliot and Olivia got done early, so they walked in to SVU to find that Munch and Fin were gone. Assuming they were on a case they were about to sit at their desks when Cragen called them into his office. They walked in and got nervous when they saw the look on his face. Don said, "you two better sit down." They didn't like how he said it but they sat and Olivia asked, "Don, what is it?" Cragen said, "About 20 mins ago, we got a call from Ellies principal. Olivia took Elliot's hand and he continued. "I'm sorry. She was kidnapped this morning." Olivia burst into tears and Elliot blew up. "HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN! THAT'S MY BABY!" Don said "she took a pass to the bathroom. 10 mins later she never came back. The teacher sent her two friends to look for her. She never made it." Olivia said through her tears "who would want to kidnap her? Everybody loved her!" She gasped for air and Elliot took her in his arms, putting her head on his chest, running his fingers through her hair." He said "sssssh Liv. We'll get her back, and we wont rest until we do." Don said "Fin and Munch are on the case and they wont stop until they find her. You two go home. You're too close to the case. I' m giving you off until she's safe and sound." Olivia protested "wait a minute Cap. How can we just sit here and not do anything? That's our daughter out there." He put his hands on her shoulders and said "I need you two strong. Let Fin and Munch handle it."

AT THE SCHOOL

Fin pulled up to the curb and Munch punched the dashboard in anger. Fin wanted to do the same thing, but to the bastard that did this. Fin said "we'll get her back, but we need to keep it together." Munch told him" I just keep thinking about how scared she must be. She's my little Munchkin." That was the nickname he gave her the day she was born because of his name, and it was obvious that out of all 3 men, Ellie was the closest with Munch. They got out of the car and walked towards the classroom where Ellie was last seen.

The kids were sent home so they questioned her teacher. She said "the kids were working on an art project. She always paired up with her two best friends Jasmine and Kelsey. She asked to use the pass for the bathroom and when she didn't come back I got nervous and sent the girls to look for her. She never made it to the bathroom." Fin said "I'll go see if anybody was walking around." Munch said "I'll go talk to the girls." Miss Suzie said "they are sitting in the principals office with their parents. They are so scared they wont leave each others sides." John walked into the principals office where the girls sat in between their parents. He said "Mr. and Mrs. Caldwell, Mr. and Mrs. Darwin, I'm Detective John Munch. Do you mind if I ask the girls a few questions?" Mrs. Caldwell said "can we stay with the girls?" John said ofcourse and he began his questioning. He kneeled down to their level and said "girls I know you are really worried about Ellie. So am I. That's why I need your help." "Did you see anybody bothering her or anybody hanging around her?" Kelsey said "Ellie was friends with everybody, but she really liked talking to Austin." Munch got a confused look on his face as he asked "whose that?" Jasmine said "He's one of the janitors. Ellie liked him but he gave me and Kelsey the creeps. He would look at us weird."

IN THE BASEMENT

Ellie was scared to death. She was tied to a chair and her mouth was covered with tape. Why was Austin doing this to her? She thought they were friends. Tears slipped down her cheeks once more as she wanted her Mommy and Daddy. Austin saw her crying and slapped her across the face, leaving a red welt. She cried harder as she tried to scream but she couldn't. He said "if you don't stop its going to be worse you little spoiled brat." She couldn't stop and he punched her in the face. She blacked out.


	5. Ch5

Kidnapped-Chapter5 

Sorry about the updates…I'll try to write more…let me know what you think

Fin was walking down the halls when he ran into a janitor. He held out his badge and introduced himself and said "I need to ask you some questions." He looked at the name on the uniform and said "Austin." He said "how can I help you detective?" "We are looking for a missing girl, Ellen Stabler. Did you know her?" Austin smiled to himself as he thought of that little Stabler brat tied up and gagged in his secret room in the basement. He said "I've seen her in the halls and we would say hi every now and then. That's about it. She was a sweet girl. I hope you find her." He was just about to walk away when Fin stopped him and said "I have one more question. Did you notice anybody suspicious standing around? Anybody watching the kids?" Austin said "I'm very busy during the day detective. Sorry." He walked away.

BACK AT SVU

Olivia finally calmed down and she was given something to help her sleep. Elliot just sat in his chair, numb. He shouldn't be here. He should be out looking for the prick that took his baby girl. He looked at his watch. Two hours passed already. Suddenly Danny Green came to his mind. He told Olivia he would get revenge somehow. What if he had something to do with it? An idea came to him. He walked into the Captains office and said "Cap. When Olivia was with Green, he told her somehow he would get revenge. Let me go question him at Rikers. Cragen, who couldn't get any work done and was just staring at his desk said "It's a good idea, but I think I'll send Fin and Munch. revenge somehow. What if he had something to do with it? An idea came to him. He walked into the Captains office and said "Cap. When Olivia was with Green, he told her somehow he would get revenge. Let me go question him at Rikers. Cragen, who couldn't get any work done and was just staring at his desk said "It's a good idea, but I think I'll send Fin and Munch. You'll probably kill the bastard. Anyway you should be here with Olivia." Elliot thought about that and told him "Fine, but I'll be doing my own digging around because when I get the Son of a Bitch that did this…." He walked out, took his lap top and went up to the crib to be with Liv.

Austin walked into the basement furious. The cops were going to get in his way. He went into the room where Ellie looked at him with frightened eyes. He stroked her hair and whispered "the cops are looking for you already. Why don't we give them a little present?" She screamed against the gag as he pulled down her pants. Taking them off, he put animals blood on it. He laughed. Let them think he did something to her. He put them in a box and addressed it to Elliot Stabler.

Fin and Munch walked into SVU and Cragen walked out of his office to meet them and said "well?" Fin said "we are going to take a look at a janitor that works there. His name is Austin Riley. Munch interviewed Ellies two friends and they mentioned that Austin would look at them weird. I questioned him and lets just say he wouldn't exactly look me in the eye." Cragen said "Olivia is resting and Elliot is checking Danny Greens background. Apparently there was a threat. Fin, you stay here and check out Riley. Munch I want you to go to Rikers and talk to Green." A voice behind them said "I'm going with you." They all turned to see Casey. She had tears in her eyes as she said "I want to catch the bastard as much as you do. My God daughter is out there. Its not like I'll be getting a lot of work done anyway." Munch walked over to her and asked "are you sure?" She nodded and a tear slipped down her cheek. Munch wiped it away and said quietly "lets go."

RIKERS ISLAND

Munch circled Green and then got in face and said "Alright you sick bastard. What do you know about Ellen Stablers disappearance?" Danny smiled and said "why whatever do you mean?" John grabbed him by the collar and said "let me refresh your memory. You made a threat against Detective Benson and now her daughter is missing. Coincidence? I think not. Now spill it before I spill your guts all over the floor!" Casey pulled him back and said "listen you asshole. That's my God-daughter out there, so unless you want get hurt, I suggest you start talking!" Green raised his hand as if he was going to slap her and Munch grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. Danny screamed out in pain and Munch said "Wrong move bastard. Now you are going back to your cell, but first apologize to the lady." Danny didn't say anything and Munch pushed his head into the table and Danny said "ok ok I'm sorry!" Munch yelled "guard!" The guard walked in and Munch threw him out of the chair as he held his arm in pain. He glared at Casey who glared at him right back. Munch turned to her and said "are you ok?" She nodded and said "I'm fine. I'm getting a search warrant for the school. That's where Ellie disappeared from, maybe the perp has her hidden somewhere. Lets go see what Fin and Elliot found out."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6 

Ok guys. I am SO sorry I haven't updated this story. I lost interest in it for awhile and then with school and everything. But heres the next chapter and I'm writing another eo story, and I'm thinking about a john casey story. By the way did anyone read school daze? Somebody copied my idea. They even used some of my lines.

Olivia woke up and groggily walked downstairs from the crib, praying there was news about her daughter. She walked over to Elliot and put her arms around him from behind. He said "I got some more information on Green. Apparently he was always in trouble. Robberies, rapes, you name it." Olivia said quietly "we have to find her El. I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Casey and John walked in looking glum. Olivia said "I take it you didn't find out anything?" John said "we didn't even get that far. He threatened Casey and lets just say I took care of him." Fin yelled "everyone get over here now!" Everyone ran to his computer, even Cragen. Elliot said "oh my God. " Fin said "that's right. Danny's partner was Austin Riley." Elliot said "son of a bitch. Green must have used Riley to carry out his plan. Shit! I gotta get to the school!"

Before anybody could move, a delivery man walked in announcing he had a package for the Stablers. Olivia said shakily "you better open it El. It could be from him." Elliot took it to his desk, took a deep breath, opened it and pulled out the contents. Olivia let out a blood curling scream. It was Ellies pants covered in blood.

At The School.

Ellie was all alone because Austin had to go back to work. All she wanted was to go home to her mommy and daddy. She didn't like not having pants on. He touched her down there, and he made her cry harder. Tears slid down her cheeks. She was scared and cold. She wish she had her bear Munchie(after guess who) to keep her warm at least. He always protected her. What if she never saw her parents or Uncle Fin and Uncle Munch Uncle Don and Aunt Casey again?

ME office

Fin stayed behind to get the pants examined while everyone else went off to search for Ellie. His heart went into his throat when he saw the pants and he swore to God if that was Ellies blood, he would commit murder. Warner looked away from her microscope and said "you can rest easy. Its rabbits blood." Fin sighed with relief and called Elliot who told Olivia and Munch. As Fin was walking out Warner said "I hope you guys get the bastard that did this."

The detectives drove up to the curb and not wasting any time ran into the school. Unfortunately Olivia took a bad step and fell and twister her ankle. Everybody ran to see what the commotion was about. Has Elliot helped his wife, John held out his badge and yelled "we are the police. I need everybody into the classrooms now. Don't come out until a police officer comes to get you. Now go!" Elliot turned his head and yelled "Riley!" Austin ran towards the basement. Munch said "Elliot stay with Olivia." He ran to the basement, taking out his gun.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys and girls! Wow am I ever sorry I haven't updated this story in almost a year. I just forgot all about it. I promise when I write another SVU story it will NOT happen again! I hope you are all still interested in it!

Ch7

Munch walked towards the basement, his gun drawn. He turned as he saw laughter and saw Austin holding Ellie with a gun to her head. Ellie screamed "Uncle Munch help me please!" She was hysterical crying. Munch said "don't you worry sweetie. I'm here. Let her go Riley. NOW." Austin laughed and said "what are you going to do about it old man?" Munch said "come on. Don't be stupid. Just let her go and we can work out some kind of deal. Do you really want to go to prison for the rest of your life for doing something so stupid?" Austin laughed again and said "I will get away with this you know and I'm going to take my millions and live in the lap of luxury." Munch said "come on. Do you really thing Green is going to pay you all of that money? He doesn't care about you. Just let her go and we can work something out." Austin tightened his hold on Ellie and she screamed. Austin yelled, "shut up you stupid brat!" He slapped her and threw her to the side and John saw red. He lunged for Austin and threw him to the ground. The two fought as Ellie just sat there screaming at Austin not to hurt her Uncle Munch. Munch got on top of him and banged his head against the floor. He was knocked out instantly. He turned to Ellie, who ran into his arms, sobbing. He said "sssssssh sweetie. It's all over." He picked her up and said "come on lets go see your mom and dad."

They walked up the stairs and Ellie screamed "Mommy! Daddy!" Elliot turned and said "oh my God Ellie." Munch put her down and she ran into her fathers arms, who wrapped his arms around her tightly, not letting her go. He said "oh thank God you are safe. My baby. Are you alright?" She said "he touched me down there Daddy. I didn't like it. He was supposed to be my friend." She looked down at Olivia and Elliot put her down. The two hugged, tears slipping down Olivias cheeks as she said "thank God you are ok. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." Elliot stood there clenching his fists. He touched her and now he was going to pay, but first he walked over to John. He said "John, I don't know how to thank you. You saved my little girls life. Munch said "you don't have to thank me Elliot. You know I love her like she was my own. Lets go handcuff that son of a bitch."

They walked down the basement where Austin was moaning, waking up. Elliot grabbed him, threw him against the wall and starting pounding on him. He yelled "I'm gonna kill you for touching my daughter you sick bastard!" Munch ran over to them and pulled Elliot off saying "Elliot stop! This wont solve anything. Lets just get him into jail where he'll rot the rest of his miserable life." Elliot spit in Austins face as John turned him around, reading him his rights.

They first went to the hospital where Olivia got her ankle wrapped up in a cast and they did a rape kit on Ellie, who was really scared so Elliot stayed with her. It pained him to see his daughter go through this. She was only 8 years old. Thank God all the tests came back negative. With all the trauma she went through, the DR wanted to keep her over night and sedated her so she could rest. Elliot stayed by her side and wouldn't leave and neither would Olivia when one of the nurses rolled her into the room. Munch went to the Stablers house to pick up some clothes and then Fin, Munch and Cragen walked into the room. Casey had tears rolling down her cheeks as Olivia said "she's ok Casey. Thank God she's alright." Fin said "I want to kill him for doing this. Absolutely kill him." Elliot said "he's in jail rotting where he belongs." Cragen said "you two take off as much time as you need." Olivia smiled and said "thanks Cap. Elliot and I were thinking we should maybe have her talk to a therapist. I'm sure there are going to be nightmares and she will have a hard time dealing with it."

Everyone left and Elliot and Olivia held each others hands over Ellie, thanking God their baby was safe and sound, but they knew it would be a long road ahead of them. They would get through it though.

The End


End file.
